What Is Valentine's Day?
by Takari97
Summary: Young Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami finds out the meaning of Valentine's Day on the day itself. Read to find out more. OneShot.


A/N: Hello! Here is my OneShot Valentine's story for all Takari fans out there, though this story doesn't focus on only Takari, it revolves around it so I hope you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I, Takari97 does not own Digimon or any of it's character. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

What Is Valentine's Day?

The breezy cool air is blowing across Tokyo, Odaiba. Today is February the 13th. The day right before Valentine's Day, a day where a romantic atmosphere can be felt everywhere.

"Oh no! I haven't got a Valentine's gift for Sora!" exclaimed the 12 year old Taichi Yagami, "What do I do? What do I do?"

It's never a good idea to leave a Valentine's gift for someone to the last minute. After all, it's not the price or monetary value of the gift that counts. It's the sincerity of giver that means everything. At this time, 9 year old Hikari Yagami entered the room, curious to find out what's the commotion coming from her dearest brother room about.

"What's the matter Onii-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Oh Hikari! I think you can really help me right now! Come with me to the shopping mall." Tai exclaimed.

Being the obedient little sister of her brother she just acknowledged that with a nod and agreed to go to the shopping mall with him without even knowing why. The two of get dressed swiftly and made their way to the shopping mall nearby. It is only after a while that Hikari asked Tai why they were going to the mall.

"Onii-chan, why are we going to the mall?"

"You can help me select a gift for Sora. I really have no idea what to give her tomorrow…"

"Why are you giving her a gift tomorrow? Is it her birthday?" Hikari asked her brother, unaware of the existence of this romantic day known as Valentine's Day.

"Hikari, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, February the 14th, didn't you know that?"

Hikari just shook her head at that question. They had arrived at the shopping mall. There are so many shops, many of them picking up the Valentine's theme due to the upcoming occasion.

"Dear me! So many shops, where should I pick my gift? Hikari can you help me choose a shop, whichever one that has a good gift will do." Tai asked his little sister in desperation.

Hikari meanwhile, was more intrigued by decorations hung around the mall, the heart-shaped balloons, pink and red ribbons and several other banners with the words such as 'Happy Valentines' and 'St. Valentine's Day'. Taichi just gave out a sigh.

"Looks like I really have to choose a gift myself now." Tai thought to himself.

Scanning the huge mall with his eyes, Tai spotted a shop that looks like it has a decent variety of gifts. Tai and Hikari slowly made their way towards that shop and to their surprise, two familiar faces appeared before them. It was Yamato and Takeru, the blonde-headed brothers. When Takeru and Hikari's eyes made contact, a smile can be seen on both their faces as they ran forward and gave each other a warm hug. It has been a few months since the two children met each other. Taichi and Yamato just fist bumped each other to acknowledge their presence.

"Yamato, what are you doing here with Takeru?" Tai asked in curiosity.

"Maybe I should keep it to myself but… honestly, I'm here to buy a gift…" Yamato replied trying to avoid having to reveal who he was intending to gift.

Both of them had intentions to buy Valentine's gift for Sora today. Tai figured out as much, not trying to put his friend in a spot, he avoided asking who Yamato was buying for. Yamato also somewhat knows that Tai is getting a gift for Sora tomorrow. To avoid the awkwardness from becoming denser, they tried to switch topic on what to talk about.

Takeru and Hikari let go of each other's embrace after a while and both of them are now comfortably warm. Takeru tugged onto Yamato's arm while asking him an innocent question.

"Onii-chan, you haven't told me what is Valentine's Day…"

Looks like Hikari isn't the only one unaware of such a day. Both 9 year olds had no idea what is this love-filled day and its significance. Yamato tried to explain it in simple terms while Takeru and Hikari listened to him.

"Takeru, Valentine's day is a day where couples get together and show their love for each other. That is why Taichi and I are here to buy a gift today, for someone that we lov- no, I mean like." Yamato explained.

"Couples?" said Takeru and Hikari in a confused voice with synchrony to each other.

"A couple is a pair of a boy and a girl that likes other." Taichi added on top of Yamato's explanation.

"Onii-chan, does that mean that if a boy and girl like each other, they are a couple?" Hikari asked Taichi again.

"Erm well, you can say that I guess." Taichi replied.

Hearing that, Takeru and Hikari turned to face each other.

"Hikari-chan, do you like me?" Takeru asked innocently.

Hikari just smiled and nodded.

"Onii-chan, Hikari-chan likes me and I like her too, does that make us a couple?" Takeru asked again sheepishly.

Taichi and Yamato's jaw just dropped seeing and hearing what just happened and what Takeru said. Yamato sweat dropped and tried to get them to understand what they are really saying.

"Erm Takeru, it's not like that, the boy and girl must really like each other." Yamato stated.

"But I really like Hikari-chan! Hikari-chan, do you really like me too?" Takeru asked Hikari.

"I really like you Takeru-kun." confirmed Hikari.

"Does that make us a couple then?"

Taichi just face-palmed himself hearing that and knew that this isn't going to go anywhere. The two elder brothers know that their younger siblings had no idea what they are talking now could mean.

"Er-Er-Erm, Takeru, it doesn't work that way…" Taichi said trying to get his attention off from the topic.

"Then how does it work Onii-chan?" Hikari asked.

That question just stumped both Taichi and Yamato. Being only 12 year olds themselves, they couldn't explain clearly what the term '_couple_' is to their younger sibling. Suddenly Taichi came up with a better way to explain it which came across his head, at least that's what he thought.

"A couple is like boyfriend and girlfriend you know? They go out, hold hands and kiss each other. They really love each other. That is a couple." Tai smirked as he explained thinking that it was the most ingenious explanation that would stop this confusion of this term by Takeru and Hikari.

That somehow stopped the conversation on that topic as the group of four entered the same shop. Taichi and Yamato just look around for a suitable gift for Sora. Taichi was looking at some chocolate boxes in assorted shapes. The one in a heart shape is the one the he was particularly interested in. Yamato was looking through some crystal jigsaw puzzle. That would be a really great gift considering the effort you would have to spend completing the puzzle first.

Meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari were together near the flowers section, looking at the different colored roses and hydrangeas. The pink rose appeared very appealing to Hikari as she just stared at it with her keen scarlet eyes and Takeru happened to notice Hikari's interest in that flower.

After about a brief five minutes, our two elder brothers had chosen their gifts and paid at the cashier. Just as they took their gifts and left the shop, Yamato realized that Takeru is not with him.

"Where is Takeru?" Yamato asked Taichi and Hikari.

"He was with me near the flowers section just now…" Hikari said as she pointed to the flowers section.

Takeru wasn't there, just before they start to panic and go wild look for him, Takeru was running towards them from the cash counter panting slightly.

"Takeru! What were you doing? Don't go off wondering on your own, you could get lost!" Yamato scolded Takeru.

"Sorry Onii-chan…" Takeru apologized with the slightest remorse in his cute little voice.

The group got out of the shopping mall. Taichi bid farewell to Yamato. The two younger children hugged each other once again before saying goodbyes. Takeru and Hikari turned back and kept eye contact with each other as they took their separate ways.

"Takeru, you will grow up soon and then you would really know what a couple is…" Yamato said to Takeru.

"Will I get to see Hikari-chan again? We have to say goodbye to each other so quickly after seeing each other after a long time…" Takeru asked his brother in a rather sad tone.

"I'm sure you will. We will probably see them again tomorrow." Yamato assured his little brother.

Hearing that, Takeru smiled softly but in fact he was really happy in his heart. Back at the Yagami siblings…

"Onii-chan, so are you and Sora-san a couple then?" Hikari asked as innocently as she could.

"Unless she likes me back… if not we would just be friends." Taichi said sounding rather disappointed.

"I'm sure Sora-san would like you back too just like Takeru and me." Hikari said while giving Taichi a sweet smile.

"Hikari, you are just so naive and cute… You will know what this '_like'_ or '_love_' is next time when you grow up." Taichi, flashing a wide smile back at his lovable little sister. "Come, let's go home Hikari." he grabbed his little sister hand.

The two pair of siblings went back home. Taichi and Yamato are looking forward to tomorrow where they can present their gift to Sora. Takeru and Hikari just really wish to see each other again tomorrow. The day ended quickly with Taichi spending the night thinking about what to say to Sora tomorrow, Yamato finishing his crystal puzzle that holds the shape of a pink dolphin, Hikari still pondering about what Valentine's Day really is. Takeru on the other hand, has his own plans that will be followed with action tomorrow…

~February 14th, St. Valentine's Day~

The day had finally arrived. Taichi and Yamato get into their best looking attire to meet Sora later. Takeru and Hikari just tagged along with their brother, it's a really beautiful day, besides Takeru and Hikari haven't met Sora in quite a while as while.

"Why am I so nervous? Taichi, calm down, you can do it, don't be afraid." Taichi whispered to himself.

"You can do it Onii-chan!" Hikari encouraged her brother.

Taichi and Hikari made their way to Sora's place. Right before Taichi was about press the doorbell, Yamato called out to him from about ten meters away bringing Takeru with him.

"Taichi!"

"Yamato, looks like we came at the same time…"

"Let's go in together Taichi, don't need to feel awkward, we are still brothers after this." Yamato assured as they fist bumped each other before Taichi proceeded with pressing the doorbell.

Sora opened the door, expecting the two of them. Taichi made his move first. He went up to Sora and passed her his gift.

"Happy Valentine's Sora…" Taichi said as he shyly step back.

"Happy Valentine's day Sora." Yamato said in his usual confident tone and handed his gift to Sora as well.

The only reaction coming from Sora was a blush and reciprocating their action by giving them both a hug which made the three of their faces flushed red at the same time.

Sora invited them in with their younger sibling.

"Onii-chan, your face is all red." Hikari told Taichi.

"N-N-Nonsense! How is it red?" Taichi tried to deny the existence of the blush on his face.

Sora just chuckled at Taichi's stuttering. The room was rather quiet as nobody really wanted to talk especially after the gifting. The boys were just too shy to talk anymore.

"Taichi-san, Onii-chan, can Hikari and I go outside a while?" Takeru asked.

The signal from Yamato's eyes tells him that he is okay with it.

"Hikari, you can go with Takeru if you want." Taichi said thinking that it is also rather awkward for him and Yamato to talk in front of their younger siblings.

Takeru brought Hikari outside, leaving their brothers and Sora in the apartment to talk. He was hiding something in his left hand that he didn't want Hikari to see yet.

"Takeru-kun, why do you want me to come out with you?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari-chan, do you know what is Valentine's day yet?" The 9 year old Takeru asked.

"Hmm…" Hikari pondered before Takeru said his next words.

"I think I know what it is already Hikari-chan." Takeru said as he revealed the thing in his left hand to Hikari.

"Takeru-kun, this is-"

"Yes, this is the pink rose that we saw in the shop yesterday. H-Happy Valentine's day Hikari chan…" Takeru said as he begins to blush himself while handing the pink rose to Hikari.

"T-Thank you Takeru-kun… I think I know what Valentine's day is now." Hikari said shyly as she held onto the rose, "Takeru-kun, I want to be your girlfriend when we grow up…"

"Really? Promise? I want to be your boyfriend too Hikari-chan." Takeru asked innocently with his keen blue eyes.

"Promise..." Hikari replied softly as she gave her small tiny hand to Takeru.

The two then smiled at each other sweetly. It looks like Takeru and Hikari had really understood the significance of Valentine's day from today.

"_Just because the rose is meant for you, just because I want you to be my Valentine, I want to stay with you forever. Happy Valentine's Day Hikari-chan." _– Takeru Takaishi

* * *

A/N: Well, all good stories must have an end right? I'm just kidding, this is not a good story. This story was supposed to be cute but because I'm a terrible writer, I failed at making it so. Anyways, Happy St. Valentine's Day to all of you out there and as always, stay awesome! Leave a review if you liked the story as well!


End file.
